Sexuality
by Chibi Star Vamp
Summary: She was confused. She needed to know. *Note: Contains yuri (femaleXfemale).
1. Heterosexuality

I wanted to see how well I could take on topics that weren't very common. It's a test; to see my own growth and maturity as a writer, as well as a warm-up for a future project that also deals with a sensitive issue. This will be a short, five-chapter story that will be completed within the month (of January).

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters, just the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sexuality

_**Heterosexuality**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Heterosexuality — the most _approved_ form of sexuality, in a way, given how people in society are now expected to be attracted to the opposite sex, because, _"That was the way God made things to be."_

From birth, a little boy is expected to only care for a little girl, and a little girl is expected to only care for a little boy. It was the way their parents — a man and a woman — felt that things needed to be. As they watched their child grow older and interact with kids their age, their minds were already set on the fact that their child's soul mate would be a member of the opposite sex.

It was almost as if this fact were written in stone.

That was what her parents expected from her, she told herself as she looked across the classroom and her eyes landed on a male whose back was to her. She was _supposed_ to like males — like that boy with the spiky hair.

And growing up, she believed that to be the case.

Yet, lately, she's been beginning to _wonder_.

Her eyes moved about the classroom, until they landed on a set of females. They were attractive, and her eyes immediately landed on the one with red hair. Her back was to her, as well, and she's begun to stare at it _a lot_, lately.

She tapped her pencil against her wooden desk, and listened to the sound the metal made as it connected with the smooth and polished wood.

It was odd, she told herself, that she was staring at this girl so often. She was female, and she wasn't supposed to look at this girl in the way that she currently has. She should be staring intently at that spiky-haired _boy_, not this _girl_…

The bell rung and she stood from her seat. She collected all of her stuff into her bag and headed for the door.

The spiky-haired boy bumped into her on the way out, and she stared at him. His eyes were like pools of darkness that she wanted to swim in. _That's what I should be thinking… right? This is what an attraction is, right? _

The red-haired girl soon joined him, and he wrapped his arm around her. It was clear that they were a couple — had been for about five years, now.

She stared at the subtle movement of the girl's hips as she walked down the hall in her boyfriend's embrace. Her eyes narrowed at this. _I shouldn't be staring… it's __wrong__..._ She said to herself. Yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the jeaned-behind. Her butt was so toned and tight.

It was no wonder she was considered attractive.

She shook her head, and looked at the couple as a whole; a male and a female.

That was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

She's had quite a few male crushes in her lifetime.

A loud blonde that was annoying.

A boy who raised a giant dog from the day it was a puppy.

A timid child with an unhealthy bug obsession (she wasn't sure why this one occurred).

The cousin of a friend of hers...

And now this boy — with the spiky hair and pools of black for eyes. He was an attractive male; just the sound of his last name made the knees of many females to go weak. His looks sealed the deal, though; having inherited the great genes of his family.

He was loved by many, but got claimed by the red-headed girl and was never let go of; nor will he ever be free for the taking.

So she had to hide her crush and snuff out the small flame that has been lit the moment she laid her eyes on him. She believed that this was the reason why she was staring at his girlfriend so often, now. If she couldn't have one, perhaps she could claim the other?

However, there were problems with that — the main being that the girl preferred males more than anything else in the world.

So she resorted to trying to gain the attention of the boy, once again — to make it how it's _supposed _to be. Because as she walked down the hallways of her school and made her way to the science lab on the fourth floor, she saw that the people in embraces similar to the one of the spiky-haired boy and red-headed girl, followed the pattern of male and female.

No male and male or female and female.

It was set in her mind that she had to find a way to be like that. To be _normal_. She needed a male — but the only one she currently held any feelings for was the spiky-haired male.

_I have no choice._ She thought as she entered her class and took a seat behind the happy couple. _It's what mom and dad __want__._

* * *

Seduction was not her thing.

She had tried, once, to seduce a much older boy. He held red hair and was cold and distant and yet she believed that _somehow_, she could get a reaction from him. It had been a failure since her body was not mature, and even now she didn't have the curvy figure that the spiky-haired boy's girlfriend did, but she was more determined now to seduce a boy, than she had been three years ago.

Her timing couldn't have been more perfect; the spiky-haired boy's friend was throwing a party tonight, and all of the school had been invited. _Especially _her, since the boy once had a crush on her back when she was starting to notice males.

She had dressed in clothing that would make her stand-out a little, and hopefully attract the attention from other males. It wasn't too much, but it also wasn't too little. She made sure to accentuate the curve of her nicely-developed bottom, to draw boy's eyes away from what she lacked at the top.

Hopefully the attention she'd receive would later make her happier and more content with her decision.

Arriving at the party, she walked right in. The door was unlocked and open, and she was forced to squeeze through the dancing bodies of males and females; all the while searching for that familiar spiky hair.

For a moment she was distracted by a boy whom she did not recognize, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her in more.

He muttered dirty things into her ear; his breath saturated with the awful smell of alcohol. Yet she put up with it because she hoped that it would make her feel better about her plot. If other boys wanted to be with her, what was stopping the spiky-haired boy from wanting to be with her? She knew that the one whom she was currently dirty dancing with, had a girlfriend, as well; being as how he kept mentioning the girl's name. And while he was surely fully-dedicated to her, he was grinding his hips against her own as they followed the tempo of the music.

After a while, they left the dance floor and he took her up the stairs. It was clear what he wanted, with the way he pulled-out a condom from his back pocket.

They entered a room, and as he got his clothes off she stared at his body. It was lean and muscular, and certainly attracted many females. Yet she wasn't fully-committed to it. She didn't feel the 100% attraction that other girls surely felt.

_Maybe because he's not the right one?_ She asked herself as he came-over to her and began to lift her shirt. _I don't like him. Is that why I don't like his body?_

She stopped him when he was about to lift her shirt over her head, and said that she had to pee. He was a little upset, but stated that he would wait. She left the room and began to head down the hall, not feeling bad about lying to the male, at all. She stopped halfway to the staircase when she saw the spiky-haired boy and the red-haired girl walking towards her.

It was clear that they were both intoxicated.

The girl's cheeks were rosy, and the boy had a hand on his forehead as if he held a headache. He smirked as they found an empty room, and pushed her inside.

She frowned at this.

Now what?

How was she supposed to seduce him now when he was with his girlfriend?

She huffed a breath.

Perhaps… she should go back to the male whom she had just left, and see if she can become attracted to him, instead? She was close to doing this when she saw the door open, again. The red-head stepped-out; her dress half-way off her body, and she mumbled something about wanting to pee, first.

She saw this as her opportunity.

She rushed to the bathroom door and opened it. She locked it and then held it open for the redhead. When the beautiful girl entered, she shut the door. The girl inside began to pound — clearly too drunk to use common sense on how to escape.

Ignoring the hits against the wood, she walked-back to the empty room. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stood in front of the door; literally just moments away from—

She pushed back the nerves, and entered. It was dark, but the boy's voice in her ears told her that this was to her advantage.

He didn't know that it was her.

She climbed into bed, and he found her body. He removed her clothing and she could feel her skin light on fire as he touched her. She shivered when he ran his masterful tongue along her collarbone, and worked his way down.

He teased her in a way that she fell in love with, and assured her that _this_ was how things were meant to be, and how she wanted to be like.

When he finally entered her, her world spun.

He was an animal. And he made her feel… happy.

* * *

But despite all that, something was missing, she found as she lay against the bed during the aftermath. He was fast asleep and her legs were sticky with their mixed fluids. Despite how he made her feel during it, there was no feeling of satisfaction after.

Something was still _off_.

And she didn't know _what_.

* * *

Sighing, she got out of the bed, dressed herself, and left the room. She called a cab using her cell-phone on her way down the stairs, and reached into her pocket to get the necessary money. Thankfully, she had enough.

A few minutes later, inside the cab, she continued to mull-over the failure that she had just experienced.

She did what her parents expected of her — to be with a male. Yet it didn't feel right afterwards. As much as she wanted to feel as if _this_ was it — _this_ was how she would spend the rest of her life — it wasn't.

_Something's wrong._ She told herself as she watched the light of the streetlamps go by. _Why don't I feel happy? I should be, shouldn't I? After all, when mom and dad do this, they __always__ look happy — but why don't I? Why aren't __I__ happy? Is it because… he's not __the one__?_

Leaning her head against the window of the cab, she exhaled. Despite the warm feeling in her stomach, she didn't feel content with everything that had gone-on.

In fact… she found it somewhat bland.

The male's body was chiseled by God himself, surely it had to be, yet it didn't satisfy her. She found herself craving for something _else_. A different form.

The redhead's body appeared in her mind.

The lovely curves, the soft-looking skin, and the way that it moved so smoothly and like water. It was definitely an attractive sight, and she found herself itching to touch it.

That was it… wasn't it?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Next chapter: Homosexuality.

Please review!


	2. Homosexuality

She was in my ballet class.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, after school, she and I would take the same bus into the city and head to the dance studio. Despite always having sat next to her, I never mustered the nerve to say a word, but just stared at her.

I stared at her and her pretty red hair, black-framed glasses, and pretty red eyes. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt, and she had the attention of many males.

Yet there was a rumor going around school that she liked females, as well — however, this was due to an _incident_ at a friend's sleepover party, over a game of _Truth or Dare_. So whether this was true or not, I didn't know.

But I knew one thing: _I wanted to touch her_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sexuality

_**Homosexuality**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

They broke-up the next day.

In the middle of the cafeteria, where everyone could see, the spiky-haired boy and red-haired girl had a blowout. And it was my fault. She had learned that he slept with another girl at the party — most likely the same girl whom had locked her in the bathroom, she said to him.

But despite his attempts at convincing her that he was still faithful (_"It was a mistake — I swear!"_) it was a fail and she broke-off the relationship. The cafeteria was silent as she left the area.

She passed by me, and I noticed the tears in her eyes.

As she left the cafeteria, I waited a few moments before getting-up from where I had been seated with my friends, and following her. Now was my chance. I can console her at her weakest, and start to build a bridge between the two of us.

* * *

She looked a mess, and tried to get me to leave, but I refused. I was kind to her, and offered her help in perfecting her appearance once more, and trying to heal her aching heart, by offering her words of comfort.

In time, she began to get used to my presence and accepted my help. When I was brushing her silky soft hair back into a ponytail, I couldn't help but love the scent of apples that came-off of it. It was as I was wrapping the band around the locks, that she noticed me.

"_You're in my ballet class."_

My heart pounded — a door of communication was open…

"_Yeah…" _

* * *

We headed back to class together, and she continued to talk about how she couldn't believe her boyfriend had cheated on her. I was amazed that she was so open. But then again, I had never posed a threat to her, and she _was_ at her weakest.

All of her friends had not been able to console her, and she was desperate for human comfort now that she had no boyfriend. Thankfully, I saw this and was able to sneak into her life.

I went to take my seat in class, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from a friend of mine. She made me sit next to her; in the spot where her now ex-boyfriend would've sat. I was astounded by this, and so were the other patrons of the class. But inside, I knew that this made me happy.

The look her now ex-boyfriend gave me as he spotted me, made me happy.

He was already replaced.

* * *

We spent the day together. She kept me close to the point where she would hold my hand as we walked down the hall. Her skin was soft, and the contact was exactly what my body had begun to crave.

It was becoming clear to me that _this_ was what my body truly wanted — what it craved. _This _was the missing link in my life.

This girl...

This apple-scented, red-headed, _beautiful_ girl!

It was wrong, something in my mind whispered to me, the emotions that I held for this girl. Yet a newly-discovered part of me said that it was _right_. I was _meant _to be with this girl, like this: at her side, with her every second of the day.

When we had to separate, she told me to meet her at her locker, so we could walk to the next class, together. I nodded my head, and told her that I would. Then I entered my history class, and was stared-down by the spiky-haired boy.

He didn't like being replaced.

But I couldn't find it in myself to care.

In fact, I was so fearless that I took the _bold _action of sitting beside him.

"_Excuse you." _

"_Don't worry — I don't mind sitting here." _

He would've surely moved had the teacher not walked-in, and began to teach. The entire time, I could feel his glare on the back of my neck. His intense gaze reminded me of the night before. While it had been dark in that room, I could still _feel_ it whenever he had looked at me.

My skin was heating.

I breathed from my mouth to keep my rapidly-beating heart steady, and paid no attention to him. At least, my mind did not. My body, on the other hand, was reacting to every little thing.

I picked-up the scent of his cologne, the beauty of his features, the way my skin prickled when he accidentally touched me.

I hated it, yet loved it, all at the same time.

I regretted sitting next to him.

* * *

He followed me out of class and to her locker. I could tell that he wanted to strike me down — I was practically stealing his girlfriend from him.

When we passed the female's bathroom, he pushed me in and locked the door. I tried to get him to let me out, but he pulled me into his chest and kissed me. My eyes went wide, and I could feel my body start to relax.

He whispered huskily. _"It __was__ you…"_

I could feel my face drain of color.

I had felt so safe and bold around him because I knew that he had no clue that I was the girl whom he slept with, but now… now he knew and there was no _telling _what he would do to me.

I ruined his relationship — I ruined his accepted relationship in order to pursue one that was considered taboo.

But he didn't seem angry.

He just looked at me with those swimmable dark pools for eyes, and stared me down using all of his beauty. I felt so small, despite being able to reach a little beneath his neck, with the top of my head. I gulped, and took a step back.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Like last night, he took me like an animal.

Only this time, I could feel how much anger there was, behind it. He used my body as if it were a tool, and tortured me for what seemed to be _hours_.

No. It wasn't rape.

It was something _else_.

It was wild, vicious, raw, and powerful, but strike me down if it wasn't immensely _enjoyable_. I loved everything he did, and held onto him tightly as I felt myself reaching my peak, once again. He kissed me and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"_From now on, I __own__ you…" _

I cried-out in pleasure.

* * *

I couldn't bear to look at her.

I felt _so_ guilty as I finally made my way to her locker, and found her surrounded by her friends. I had managed to make myself presentable despite the events that recently occurred, and _hoped _that her ex-boyfriend's scent wasn't on me. It was such a masculine cologne, and I was sure that she could identify it easily, by now.

She stared me down when I approached her, and I thought that everything I had recently built-up, was destroyed. But then she sighed and dismissed her friends.

She asked me what took me so long, and I said that I was held back by a teacher. She rolled her eyes at this, and then said to me that she and I were going to the mall. I gasped. She wanted me to spend the rest of the day with her.

On the ride there, it was silent. The first hour there, was silent. But then we entered a clothing store and my heart was thumping as she spoke.

"_I need to try-on some underwear. Help me pick them out."_

Her body was perfect; especially scantily-clad in each pair of underwear that she tried, and then eventually bought. I envied her greatly, and wanted to be able to touch her body while it was like that.

And my opportunity came when she tried to take the hook off of one, but failed at it. She asked me, and I went behind her and unhooked her bra.

Her skin was flawless, and her red hair contrasted with the rest of her so perfectly. Her bra size was big — bigger than my own — and I was impressed by the fact that she was so confident. She didn't care that I could possibly see her naked.

* * *

She didn't care if I _saw_ her naked.

She turned around and my eyes landed immediately on her exposed breasts. They were shapely, the skin looked so soft, and I refrained myself from doing anything that she'd hate.

Yet I couldn't help but acknowledge the urge to _feel_.

And it made me sick to my stomach.

Something whispered in my mind that it was wrong. _Homosexuality is a sin — you'll go to Hell. _But it didn't stop the urge from arising within me. It was slowly shutting the voice in my head, and it was only when I felt her skin touch my own that I was snapped back to the earth.

She placed my hand on her breast.

Then I was against the wall of the dressing room — her mouth on my own.

* * *

I thought of her ex-boyfriend.

I thought of how he had done many of these same things to me, earlier that day. About how he had also used my body and played with it like it was a toy. About how he caused these same sparks to prickle my skin as his fingers touched me.

My shirt was off, and she unhooked my bra.

"_I'm not a lesbian…" _She whispered to me. _"I'm just frustrated."_

"_It's okay — I'm frustrated, too."_

Her mouth was hot on mine, and her lip-gloss was tasty. Her skin was soft, her hair was silky, and there were small love-marks left on her skin. (Surely leftovers from the last time she and her now-ex-boyfriend had sex).

I pulled on her hair, and felt odd when she began to tease me through my panties.

For a moment, I wondered how far we would go…

Then she slipped a finger inside of me, and I lost my mind.

* * *

"_Don't be so loud… we can't let anyone hear..."_

"_I-I'll try to be quieter… S-sorry…"_

* * *

Many things were called sins. And sins were bad. And they were not meant to be done. Yet I couldn't help but _not care_ about my religious teachings, as I looked at her flushed face.

I didn't care if it was a sin.

It felt too good — too _right_.

* * *

But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss the hardness of her ex-boyfriend's chest. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't compare and contrast them as I spent my time in the changing room, with this beautiful red-haired girl.

I'd be lying if I didn't miss the way he penetrated me, and his husky voice. How he spoke so vulgarly to me and vented just how much he hated me.

How much he hated losing the girl I was currently with.

Even though her breasts were so large and supple and soft, and I enjoyed playing with them to my delights (wanting to make her scream and get us caught), I missed the hardness of his flat chest, and how he had allowed me to rest my head against it as I tried my best to ride on top of him, like he wanted.

His aroma was still fresh in my mind, and I missed it.

Despite being with this girl, and feeling emotions like never before, my mind traveled back to the boy whom had once done these types of things with her, not twelve hours before.

Despite the feel of her body against my own, that nagging feeling of something still _missing_, was alive.

To my utter hatred, it lived and was feeding.

* * *

"_From now on… you're my fuck buddy."_

* * *

We left the mall, our arms hooked together, and I was delighted at how everything had turned-out. Yet a part of me could see the danger brewing.

Her ex-boyfriend had claimed me as his sex slave.

She had claimed me as her fuck buddy.

And I knew that I wouldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Note: I've detached myself from all religious views to write this. Just because I write some of this, doesn't mean I personally agree with it. I actually don't care about someone's sexual orientation — their life, not mine.

Next chapter: Bisexuality

Please review!


	3. Bisexuality

"_Get out."_ He said to me.

Without a word, I gathered myself and began to exit his bedroom. I pushed through the burning need to rest after having engaged in sex for such a long period of time, and made sure to clean-up whatever little mess I made as I continued to work my way towards leaving his room.

All the while, he lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. The smell of it hit me, and a sense of nostalgia overcame me.

I stopped.

"_Cigarettes…" _I muttered. I turned to him. _"Do you like peppermint?"_

"_What a stupid question. I said get out."_

I nodded my head, looking away, and headed-over to the window in his room. Like the gentleman that he was, he forced _me_ to be the one to sneak into the other's house in order to indulge in carnal pleasure.

I stood, looked down at the jump, and got ready. I took in a deep breath and leaped to the tree. I caught the branch (momentarily thanking my years of ballet for being able to leap so far) and then climbed my way down. When I was on the ground, I looked at his window.

It was shut.

The lights were still off — he preferred not being able to look at me, whenever he took my body.

I turned away, and began to head to the exit.

* * *

The smell of cigarettes was still in my nose, and I thought back to how my curiosity begun.

Its origin.

Its origin in the form of a girl whom I would most likely never, ever see again. The person who violently turned my life upside-down, and yet I couldn't help but feel a dull ache in my heart as I once again thought of the female.

I missed it.

I missed those days.

I missed _her_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sexuality

_**Bisexuality**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

On the walk back to her house, she took a stroll down memory lane. She paused for a moment at the bench beside her, and remembered the female who had caused her to become confused about her sexual orientation.

She was an interesting character.

…A girl who saw the world as living, breathing, walking art, and loved the simplest things around her. She enjoyed every imperfection, every insignificant little thing that she found, and was one of those people that she could easily describe as a breath of fresh air.

Her view on life was something that Sakura hadn't known she needed. She had been so stuck on things being done _this way_ that she had forgotten about other solutions.

She blamed her mother — the highly religious woman who was incredibly strict on her and wouldn't allow her to do a single thing unless it agreed with The Book. And meeting that girl, that girl whom she knew her mother wouldn't care for, at all, had been a great experience in her life.

Because despite the hell the girl had put her through, it had been a much needed wake-up call.

* * *

"_Kin."_

"_Sakura."_

* * *

The convenience store in the neighborhood was a place she had begun to visit very often. On her treks from _his _house, she always stopped there to grab a quick snack.

The manager always eyed her; probably thinking what it is that a girl like her was doing, this late at night.

(She could only wonder what he thought of her.

A prostitute, most likely, she thought. He thought that with her hair and eye color, she was busy prostituting around.

It also didn't help that she had some hickeys on her neck, but she couldn't find it in herself to care of her appearance in his eyes. She would never truly know this old-looking man with graying hair and a wrinkled face. And therefore, she had nothing to prove to this male).

But he never questioned it.

* * *

_She was a pretty-looking girl with a unique look that she hadn't seen, anywhere else._

_The odd thing was, though, that she smelled heavily of cigarettes, but with a hint of peppermint underneath it. It was a contradicting smell._

_But… she liked it. _

* * *

She paid for the pack of cigarettes (ignoring the look he always gave her), and lit one on the way out of the store.

She had never been much of a smoker. She had only done it a few times, in her past. It was a habit she had picked-up from the very girl who rocked her world until she wasn't sure which direction was which.

When she was with her, up was down, down was up, left was right, right was left, and there was no thing as sundown or sunset.

There was only _light_ and _darkness_.

And when she was consumed in the darkness, she would bring light to the world with a little burning cigarette.

* * *

"_Do you… smoke?" She asked._

"_Sometimes. It makes life easier — a momentary escape from this fucked-up world that we're living on. Then again, I'm not one to judge. I contribute to the fuckary…" She said it with a carefree smile on her face._

_Immediately, she knew that this girl was the type of person that she shouldn't be with. Yet… she found herself engaging in long hours of conversation with her._

_And despite the fact that she knew that her mother was across the room and probably watching her as she spoke to the girl dressed in all black at a festive party. There were piercings in her cheeks, small metallic balls, and there was a skull pendant in strap that wrapped her long green and black hair, in a ponytail._

_She wore mesh, fingerless gloves and boots with spikes on the top. But most unique of all was that one of her eyes was red, while the other was blue._

_And Sakura knew that their mixed colors would make green…_

_She was curious about this girl._

* * *

She didn't smoke it.

Only smelled it as it burned in her hand, and the smoke wafted into her nose. She inhaled it deeply, and savored it before she let it go — only to take more of it in.

It was a smell that she had grown to love.

It reminded her of a much simpler time where strict mothers didn't keep you from exploring the world, and shipped young little girls to reform school to be _cleansed_.

She used the lighter she carried to burn both ends, and keep them burning. When she was done, she threw it on the ground before grabbing a new cigarette, and doing the same to that one. She could see her house in the distance, and knew that she should probably stop what she was doing, but she didn't really care.

* * *

She avoided her family, climbed-up to her room, and continued to burn the cigarettes.

They were _her_ brand.

And it wasn't long before her room was covered in the smell. If only, though, she was able to cuddle next to _her_ and inhale her sweet, sweet peppermint scent while nuzzling her nose into the girl's bubblegum-scented hair.

She inhaled the smoke deeply.

* * *

That was the stuff…

* * *

"_My mom says we shouldn't smoke. The Lord frowns upon it."_

"_I don't care. Moms say a lot of things. They don't usually mean it — they just say it to scare you. Like, for instance, has she ever told you not to kiss a girl?"_

"_Always — it's a sin."_

"_But __why__?" _

"_What… do you mean?"_

"_What makes it a sin — the fact that some book __says so__, or that people actually __believe it__? I mean, I see no harm with kissing a girl. If it makes you happy, do it."_

"…_Have you ever kissed a girl?"_

"_Of course."_

"_When?"_

"_That's personal, sweetie."_

* * *

She remembered how naïve she had been, back then; thinking that the world was all black-and-white and not even aware that a color such as _gray_ existed.

Because hidden in that gray was all the things that her mother had disapproved of, and kept her from discovering. Hidden in that gray were things that were often considered taboo, and illegal. She had been shielded well from them, but the metaphorical bubble that she had been placed in throughout all of her childhood, could only last for so long.

And it'd been popped.

As soon as she met that frustratingly attractive female with views on life that she had never even _imaged_, her world began to crumble before her as a new picture was painted.

The sky was white, the ground black, and the horizon _gray_.

* * *

"_What's it like?"_

"_Like kissing a boy. There's really no difference. Only… I guess they were softer — I dunno. I can't remember since the girl wasn't my type."_

"_So… you like girls…"_

"_It depends. I mostly like boys, though, but a girl every now and then is nice. It allows me more freedom to learn my body in a newer way than I once had. Things that I didn't understand before, I began to see more clearly. It's a very educational experience, and __a lot__ nicer than being with a boy."_

"_That… must be nice, I guess…"_

"_It is… You know, your innocence is really cute, Pinky. It makes me want to do awful, awful things to you — to ruin you."_

"_What? Why?!"_

"_I don't know… you just have that __face__."_

* * *

"_To ruin me…" _She thought; twisting in her bed and cuddling against one of the few things that she found solace in.

She held the cigarette close to her nose as she continued to smell it. She wished, deeply, that it held an undertone of peppermint. Because that would make her _happy_.

That would help to fill the void in her life…

She pondered on whether the girl _had_ ruined her.

* * *

Yes, she got her confused.

She made her begin to wonder whether she liked females as well as males — whether she was bisexual.

There was a little less of that no-no factor in bisexuality; since the person still held an attraction to the opposite sex. Yet it was the fact that they also held feelings for the same sex that made it another one of those _sinful_ things.

So in a way, Kin had made her sin. But was that being _ruined_? Was one sin really such a bad thing?

* * *

(She remembered a time where it was.

Where a single sin was bad and a one-way ticket _directly_ to Hell. An express elevator down to the source of all evil; to a place where she would always, always run for her life and worms would come out of her body, through the oddest exits.

—ears, nose, eyes, mouth, anus, urethra, etc—

Or make their own exits.

It was a disgusting way to spend the rest of eternity. Where peace would not come to you and you would suffer for that one, single sin every day that you were there.

No hope of escape.

_Hope_ was no longer a word to you.

Yes, this was her way of thinking as a young child growing-up in a highly religious family. One little thing led to eternal damnation. And as she thought back on it—)

* * *

It was stupid, she told herself.

One sin wasn't so bad. Everyone makes mistakes. It's a part of human nature and we shouldn't damn ourselves because of that one, tiny slip-up.

Just because you do a sin, doesn't make you a sinner.

It makes you normal — human.

And that was why she thought it normal to explore her sexual orientation. Confusion was common and meant to be resolved however the person saw it fit. If her confusion could be solved by being the fuck buddy of the red-headed girl, and the sex slave of the spiky-haired boy, then so be it.

Because as much as she missed Kin's touches, she wanted to know: had Kin _ruined her_ in her own eyes.

_Her. Own. Eyes._

Not the eyes of her mother, father, Him, or anyone else, but in _her_ eyes — her personal eyes. Did she, personally feel that she was ruined?

She lit another, and then another, and another — all the while pondering this question as the night turned into day and she had to get up from her bed to open a window and air her room out. If her mother ever found-out that she had bought cigarettes—

She inhaled the cold, winter air and was immediately reminded of that winter's night, all those years ago. Where, she assumed, her _ruining_ began.

She smiled at the thoughts that entered her mind.

* * *

"_I don't think we should be doing this…"_

_She was against the wall of her parent's bedroom, the party that they were throwing, still going on beneath them, and Kin had her body caged in. The look in her eyes was something that she hadn't quite seen before._

_She was beginning to question her answer. _

"_Sakura, stop thinking. Thinking ruins things. Thinking leads to problems. Thinking leads to war and poverty and bitchiness. Do you really want to __think__, or do you want to __feel__. Feeling is much better, because it means you're __alive__ while thinking can take you to fantasy worlds were shit doesn't exist and people puke rainbows when they're happy."_

_Her stomach was bubbling-over with nervousness._

"_But—"_

_She was silenced when Kin leaned in and pressed her lips against her own. Her eyes widened as she felt the feminine lips, and she felt the biblical part of her __scream__ to get away from this girl._

_She was a dyke. She wasn't to be spoken to. She was to be shunned for openly defying the Lord and going against the Holy Scriptures._

_That was what her mother's voice was saying to her, in her mind, as the female continued to kiss her._

_But her body was frozen and the voice couldn't fully reach her mind. It was there, scratching and gnawing at the box placed around it, in the back of her mind, as her inability to __think__ was promptly taken away from her, as Kin stuck her tongue inside her mouth._

_She gasped, and Kin placed her tongue deeper into her mouth. Her hands went up to her shoulders (she assumed it was to push her away) and they dug into her black cardigan as she pressed her body against her own, and pushed her back against the wall. It was easy to feel just how female Kin was, with her breasts pressed harshly against her own._

_Kin skillfully locked the door beside them._

_She then maneuvered that hand between Sakura's thighs, and began to stroke her bundle of nerves. Sakura gasped into the kiss, and Kin allowed her some air._

_She smirked at her cute face._

"_Feel__. Never __think__."_

* * *

The sun was peaking over the horizon, and the smell of cigarettes had aired-out. She missed it, and wished that she could light one of the leftover cigarettes in the box, but had to quickly hide it as her mother knocked on her door.

She unlocked it. And then immediately went to the side of her bed, got down on her knees, and assumed a praying position as the door opened.

She mumbled a prayer beneath her breath. But she felt that it was half-hearted and _fake_ and something that would most definitely be frowned-upon. But she found that she'd been doing a lot of that, lately, and didn't necessarily see how a fake prayer could make her life any worse.

"_Get ready for school." _Her mother said to her, before leaving the room and closing the door.

She sighed.

School.

The place where she could truly see just how _ruined_ she now was… She smirked.

* * *

_Her feelings contradicted her thoughts._

_And she guessed that that was why Kin kept telling her to throw-away all thoughts, and just let her skin and the rest of the body, do the job for her._

_This had led to many confusing, pleasurable things. They were the very things that she was __certain__ the people beneath them would highly disagree with, but she was too flustered to pay much attention to it._

_Her mind was buzzing with confusion and she pulled her parent's bed-spread up higher. Her body was naked beneath the covers, and so was Kin's. Only, Kin was very clearly more comfortable with the situation than she was, and to her surprise, got a cigarette from a pocket hidden inside the dress that she had worn to the gathering, and lit it._

_The cigarette smell was odd, and Sakura hated it, but it was slightly covered by the smell of peppermint that naturally came-off of Kin's body._

_The ablaze end of the cigarette was the only light source._

"_You should… you should put that out." Sakura said._

_As a result, Kin sucked in the smoke that the cigarette gave-off, and held it in her mouth. She brought Sakura's face closer to her own, using the very hand that held the cigarette, and kissed her again; using her tongue to open her mouth._

_Sakura let the smoke be forced insider her body — hating and liking the bitter-sweet taste that it gave off._

_Kin pulled back, and placed a kiss on her lips._

"_You're such a cute, naïve little thing."_

* * *

He ambushed her.

He came out from the shrubs placed beside the school, grabbed her, and then dragged her to the parking lot. She made no move to stop him. She let him take her to his ever-expensive car, and do to her what he pleased.

She loved it.

And she hated that she loved it.

And she hated that she hated that she loved it.

Being with him caused nothing but confusion to erupt within her. _Stop this. Stop doing this with him. It's wrong — this isn't how it's supposed to be._ She found it ironic how this voice repeated those very words when she spent her time with the red-headed girl.

He bit down on her neck, covered her uniform in his fluids, and then threw a plastic bag at her.

"_Change."_ He ordered.

Inside, was a new uniform — several more, actually.

She knew was it meant.

* * *

Things were going to get dirtier.

* * *

"_One day, someone is going to fully taint you, Sakura."_

_Kin said; the two having gotten dressed, fixed the bed, and airing the place out._

"_Why?" Sakura asked shakily while fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her green eyes; her mind still a jumbled puzzle after the night's events. She felt guilty for what she had done — not only because it occurred at a very young age with a member of the same sex, but also because she had enjoyed it._

_She had enjoyed what Kin had done to her. She had enjoyed the way her body had been treated. As evil as it sounded to admit it, she simply could not deny it._

_It had been… a wonderful experience._

_And this was what was making her cry._

_Kin went over to her, looked at her crying face, and kissed away each little tear-drop, one-by-one, with the softest touches in the world that caused Sakura's cheeks to burn a furious red._

"_Because… you just have that __face__."_

* * *

She knew that the reason why the red-headed girl did these things to her, was because she missed her ex-boyfriend. She had seen the way the girl looked at him as they passed each other in the halls.

The longing.

The wanting.

The so-close-and-yet-so-far.

And she didn't mind.

She didn't care that she used her body to drown-away her frustrations, because that was what all three of them were doing. She drowned her own frustration in the beautiful, _beautiful_ red-haired female, and in return, the red-haired female's frustrations were poured into her.

And this served to make her more upset, and more guilty in the moments where she spent them with the male.

Like now.

"_Shut up."_ He snarled. _"You're too loud." _

"_S-sorry… I-I c-can't he—EELP! IT!"_ Her body clenched and she grabbed onto him for dear life and screamed into his mouth as she violently had an orgasm all over him.

He, like always, pulled-out and spilled it on her uniform; far away from her entrance.

"_Damn you." _He muttered.

She gulped.

"_Sorry."_

* * *

"_Ah! Right there! You do it so well… so much better than __him__!" _She was glad that her red-haired female partner was pleased with her ministrations, because it made her feel a little better about what she had done, less than an hour ago, with her ex-boyfriend.

_Since when did school become a sex hotspot?_

"_Ngh! Y-you're so—ah!"_

Her body contracted, and, like always, she pulled her in for a deep kiss as the female ejaculated all over her fingers. Her hands were dug in, deeply, into the red locks that she had craved to touch for so long, and could finally enjoy.

They were amazing, and she hated that she had waited so long to pursue the somewhat successful relationship.

Pulling away from the kiss, she kissed the girl's neck and shoulders as she gently lulled her out of her orgasm. The female, like always, held onto her and grabbed her shoulders. She pushed her back and smiled up at her.

"_You're the best fuck buddy, __ever__!"_

The smile on her face made her heart pound harshly, and she swooped down for another kiss; her hands once again tangling themselves in the sea of red strands.

The kiss was sloppier, dirtier, and clearly showed just how more calm they were getting; it meant that their time together was slowly coming to a close. They would soon leave the bathroom, go back to classes, and wait until something new caused them to get angry at themselves or the world, and meet once again, somewhere _private_.

* * *

Despite feeling physically satisfied, she could still feel that emptiness in her heart as she rested against the bathroom wall, with the red-haired girl curled up against her.

As much as she enjoyed the warmth of her body, she couldn't help but miss being the one that is _held_.

Like what her ex-boyfriend would do to her, sometimes.

He'd allow her to rest her head on his chest, and take in his amazing, masculine scent that always seemed to make a fire burn hotly in her stomach.

(Even as she thought of it, her stomach was growing hot).

She sighed and leaned her head against the bathroom tile; secretly glad that her last class of the day was gym and that there was a substitute and that no one would care if she was or wasn't there, at all.

She ran her hands through the girl's silky red hair.

For some odd reason, her hair was now the _wrong color_.

* * *

"_Bye, sweetie."_

_She kissed her on the lips, the smell of peppermint and cigarette assaulting her nose once again, and then left the room — and the party, altogether._

_She placed her fingertips against her lips._

_Her heart pounding in her chest._

'_What… __is__ this feeling?'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I thought it'd be nice to introduce some background and some progress in the present. This is the longest chapter for this story, so far, as well as the one that touches most on the topic of the story.

*Note: Kin is my OC, not the one from Sound that appeared during the Chunin Exams. While this isn't her true personality, it does hold pieces where this _is_ how she truly is — minus being bisexual, to an extent.

Next chapter: second-to-last, asexuality.


	4. Asexuality

There were a few months between when it all began, and when it all ended, where there was simply _nothing_.

She — her body — wasn't used in any way during those months where all anything anyone ever did was begin to prepare for the entrance exams that were slowly creeping in on them like a bad storm a few days away. And while this would normally please a person, she found that it was rather annoying.

She sat in class, and didn't have to worry about him burning his eyes into the back of her neck. He'd… seem to lose interest in her, after a while.

It'd been _weeks_ since he last touched her; pulled her into the nearest, private area and done with her what he pleased. She oddly missed it, as uncommon as it sounded. Because despite what he had done to her, she had found some sort of comfort in it — in the fact that she enjoyed it.

It was that little part of her that said to her, _Mom and Dad would be proud of you_ — because she wasn't with a _female_, but with a _male_. It was what they expected of her, a female.

But she also missed being with the pretty redhead.

She, too, forgot about her, in time. The days that they sought comfort in each other came to a close, and she, herself, slowly began to swerve away from the young beauty who was one of the prettiest and brightest girls in school.

Tapping her pencil against her desk as she watched the documentary on human anatomy, she began to chew on her lip as she found that her life had gotten very boring, very quickly, and that her sexual urges seemed to be completely gone. It had seemed as if the fire in her stomach had finally been put-out…

But by _what_, she wondered.

What had caused her to become so disinterested in the carnal pleasure that she so voluntarily engaged in whenever either of the two showed signs of wanting it from her — or just _took it_.

She didn't think it could go away so easily. A few months of it was surely not enough to meet the _years_ of watching, gazing, _noticing_. Yet that seemed to be the case. She, like those two, was no longer interested in waking-up with sweat covering her body, and hiding what she was doing from her ever-religious family who saw her as nothing but the perfect, angelic daughter.

_If only they knew…_

* * *

But they never _will_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sexuality

_**Asexuality**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

School was boring…

Class was boring…

Home was boring church was boring her friends were boring.

_Life_ was boring.

_Life was boring_.

Those were her thoughts each of those months, as she did nothing but studystudystudy for her college entrance exams. She spent her school days at school, working hard and trying not to glance at the spiky-haired boy or red-headed girl as they sat within her field of vision.

She struggled to keep her eyes towards the front of the class — at the teacher, board, and lesson.

But it was hard not noticing how things had changed in a few short weeks. From her being with both of them, secretly, to being with neither of them, openly. It was a sad, sad transition that made her regret some of the things that she'd done.

Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to care much, as her curiosity drizzled away like the heavy weight of cumulonimbus clouds during a downpour.

(Oddly enough, it was raining that day).

"_Sakura."_ Her teacher called her. She looked at the professional — the person designated by the country to teach her in school all the material that they (believed) she would need later on in life. She blinked at them. _"Pay attention — you can't afford to daydream." _

She nodded and, as a way of apologizing for not being fully-invested in the lesson, answered a few of the teacher's questions.

She may have been spacing out lately, but she was still a bright girl and managed to pick-up on some of the material. This pleased her teacher, and they quickly went back to the lesson — as if she hadn't been sleeping, and made some of the students struggling to keep their good grades, _dumb_, by being lazy and _still_ getting answers right.

It was a cruel thing to do, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She's been doing a lot of that, recently.

* * *

No interest.

She had absolutely _no interest _in sex, anymore, as odd as it may seem given how she was very close to a succubus a while back.

Yet she didn't catch herself staring at either of them, anymore, after a few weeks. Not when they were so close she could breathe in their scents, not when they were in gym class and dressed in the uniforms that the school makes them buy, each year, and _not_ when they were somewhat half-naked whenever she caught the two together, going at it.

Perhaps that was why she was no longer interested; they seemed to be together, again.

Several times she's already caught them having sex; doing with each other what they had done to her (or as much as they'd been able to), in the places that they'd done it to her.

Today, it was the school's female locker-room.

As much as they tried to hide the noises, she had become accustomed to hearing them and could very easily identify what they were doing. It was weird hearing them, and not being a part of it; especially since she was in the stall right next to theirs, showering.

"_Shut up…" _He whispered to her, harshly. And this surprised the young female, very much. She thought that he was much sweeter to his (what was she now to him? His girlfriend, once again — or, maybe, friends with benefits? Or was she still his ex-girlfriend, but he needed to feel her wrapped around him, once more?)… female companion, more than she was to him. Yet, he was _harsher_; his tone, by no means, holding that level of calm fury that he would have whenever he whispered things into her ear, before.

"_Ngh — Sasuke…"_

She rolled her eyes; finding that while it sounded very hot on the other side, it no longer piqued her interest. Despite rubbing her intimate areas as she bathed while listening to them fuck — what was probably all it was: a quick fuck — she didn't feel that tingling sensation that she would normally get as she did this, before.

Her lust had gone down to zero, and now she found that the very concept of it was… _boring_.

Finishing her shower, she immediately took notice of how they quieted down as she began to wrap her towel around herself. She sighed at this, and, just for the heck of it, knocked on the door. She could hear brief whispers before the female whom her body no longer craved, responded.

"_Y-yes?!"_ She asked. (Surely he was still moving within her; her voice was strangled).

"_Please, have sex in different places." _She said; hearing them gasp as they heard the sound of her voice — recognizing it, but for entirely different reasons. _"This is something two amateurs would do — I'm pretty sure neither of you are amateurs. Especially you, Uchiha-san, given your… history…"_

She walked away, but not before hearing the redhead begin to shout at the man whom, just moments ago, had her crying out in pleasure, but now screaming at him in fury.

She couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

The noise he created was large as he slammed his hand down on the desk that she had been seated at. She was startled, for a moment, but she heaved a sigh as she looked at his angry face. (Briefly, she remembered a time where she would've been intimidated by it. But now no longer did he have this domineering force over her).

"_What. The. Hell?" _He sneered.

"_You look quite refreshed. Healthier, even. That locker-room sex must've been __exactly__ what you needed." _

He glared at her more. But she didn't budge. He was surprised by the emotionless look in her face as she carried-on with eating from her bento; her dainty little hands skillfully using the chopsticks to grab at roasted shrimp.

His eyes landed on her mouth as she took the shrimp in; the simple act oddly provocative to him.

"_Don't talk to me like that. Who the fuck do you think you __are__?"_

She stood. She closed her bento, grabbed it, and looked at him dead in his pool-like eyes.

"_I'm Haruno Sakura. Student. Female. __Not a toy__." _Her words were harsh as she spoke them with extreme confidence; a confidence that hadn't been there, before. Normally, she wouldn't have done such a thing; because she thought of him as one of the most gorgeous males on the universe and wanted nothing more than to be covered in his sweat and _used_ by him.

But now, now she felt the attractive gone. Yes, his eyes were still swimmable dark pools of darkness, but now that she knew more of his cruel personality, the attraction was overshadowed.

His pretty face was a mask for something sinister — something she didn't care for…

"_Have a happy life, __Uchiha__." _She spat his last name in a way that made it sound dishonorable. And this didn't sit well with him. He grabbed onto her wrist as she attempted to walk away, and pulled her back.

By now, the patrons in the room had begun to notice the two of them, and watched with hungry eyes at the interaction between the god of the school and... the girl with pink hair that no one had ever seemed to notice, until now, as she boldly pulled her hand out of his grip and give him a dirty look; strength in her eyes.

"_I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me. God knows where those hands of yours have been…"_ Her voice was laced with venom as she spoke. Some would say that it sounded like that of a jealous girlfriend.

But that voice came a few moments later, while their argument grew more heated.

* * *

She didn't flinch when the redhead struck her.

She took it, placing her hand on her cheek, and stood there while the female yelled at her — calling her all sorts of names that were synonyms for _harlot_.

"_You __fucked__ my boyfriend? How could you?! I trusted you!"_

She didn't respond.

She was unsure of why she couldn't feel anything towards this girl. She had once convinced herself that she was very much in love with the beauty. But like everything else in the past month, she found that she simply _couldn't care_.

"_I deserve that." _She said when the redhead seemed to calm down; her face almost as red as her hair. _"But I assure you, the affair wasn't serious. I was frustrated and curious."_

"_So you just go around fucking people's boyfriends while you do the same to—"_

"_No. I take them out on others… or I don't think. One of the two — a little bit of both, this time, I believe." _ She said softly; not all at feeling remorse for what she had done.

This seemed to further anger the redhead as she got her clawed hand ready to strike the female, once again. She anticipated that if she let this carry-on any further, there would be hair pulling, cursing, and a bunch of _shit_ that she honestly couldn't find it in herself to care about.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes at the furious female; her mind no longer registering the fact that she was even more beautiful when she was angry.

"_Save it." _She said. _"There's no reason to fight. I'm not attracted to him, anymore. As odd as it is, I just… I can't find it in myself to take notice of him — it'd be a __waste__ of my time and energy to flock to him like all other shallow females in this school…"_

* * *

She turned and left. Eyes on her; burning into her, but her body no longer reacting like before.

* * *

She really held _no interest_.

* * *

When it was time to go home, she was more-than-happy. Home was a haven for her; where she could escape the eyes of the students as they all _stared_.

She knew that they were gossiping about her; about how she had sex with Uchiha Sasuke and stood-up to both him and his… female companion, at lunch. It made her hated by the fan-girls who wished that they were her, and yet now a target for the boys who hated the Uchiha. They now wanted to know if they were better than him, and she was the only other girl in the whole school who had shared a bed with him.

But she, ever-clever, didn't show any interest in them. Because for some unknown oddity, she no longer saw them as males — just creatures; walking chunks of matter whose bodies sought to do nothing but reproduce. And this realization made her sick of them and begin to look down upon their species, and her owns.

Every male was now a blur, and every female was now insignificant. Her senses had dulled-down to the point where everyone was the same, and she couldn't find it in herself to be attracted to them, in any way.

She wondered why, for the umpteenth time that day, as she walked home from school after dodging another wave of hormonal teenage boys, why she no longer cared about the difference between male and female, and saw the sexes as blobs that, while holding some differences between the two, were all the same and rather _boring_.

Sighing, she pulled-out a cigarette and twirled it in her hand. She'd kept one in her pocket, every day, waiting for the right moment to light it and reminisce in the moments in life where she truly _was_ happy.

She thought back to Kin.

Her childhood.

How the two spent loads of time together after their first encounter, and how Kin always said that, one day, she would be ruined.

And she couldn't help but wonder if _today_ was that day.

_Had she finally been ruined_?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

*Note(s): This story is SasuSaku because, despite how it may look, they do end-up together. Of course, I won't be showing any of that since this _is_ a project and I'm kinda not into the whole lovey-dovey-hanky-panky stuff, and will be focusing on my angst-y things for a while.

Karin found-out about Sasuke and Sakura's affair when Sasuke tried to explain himself to Sakura's comment in the girls' locker room. He spilled everything, and in turn, she did the same. That was why Sasuke confronted her at the table; he wanted an explanation as to why she had been doing the things he did. (There is also that part of him whose pride was hurt and angered at hearing that a female whom he had been sleeping with, also went to his girlfriend for sexual pleasure).

This chapter was hard to write. Thankfully, it's a project and I don't have to put in that much effort.

Next (and final) chapter: Sexuality


	5. Sexuality

The cafeteria blowout had marked the beginning of the end, and the beginning of many things.

For one: her sexual attraction to females had seemed to die down, after one point. Her curiosity no longer had random surges, and she didn't find herself staring at females as they walked around; her eyes set on the curves of their bodies as they flaunted what the Lord had given them.

She no longer felt like a disgrace to her family, but that didn't mean that she felt _happy_. No. All it meant was that, while she didn't look at other females, she would still never forget about the one who caused all of this: Kin. Hirohata Kin. A girl who would always be a great influence in her life, despite she not having seen her for almost a good decade.

She supposed that her curiosity had finally burned away because of the pretty red-headed girl. After everything that she'd experienced with her in those few, joyous and yet somewhat turbulent months, only to have it all come down the way that it did, she believed that she had learned a valuable lesson from it.

Females, unless they were bisexual or homosexual, would not fall for another girl so long as they have that one male in their lives that they will forever-love.

It was a sad truth that forced her to give-up on pursuing a female-and-female relationship, and she was forced to succumb to the rules that society had set for her since the day of her birth: to be with a male.

And while she had gone-out on many dates, some with boys whom she felt a small, small, _small_ spark with, her heart never seemed to be in the right place.

She knew that her body craved feminine attention the way the males were able to give her, but her mind told her that the odds of that happening were quite low, especially since there were no females in her school who would ever pursue that type of relationship — what with there being a god in their midst.

And it annoyed her; the fact that she couldn't have what she wanted. Yet, she knew that she also wanted male attention. But the attention that she was currently receiving was nowhere near to what she required.

Several times she had found herself letting her mind slip back to the time where a male made her toes curl and her heart beat quickly. To when she felt her body light on fire with a simple looktouchkiss, and didn't mind being with him in that way because, dammit, her body _craved_ that.

It was these feelings that had let her to start staring at the male whom she had once slept with, many weeks ago, and begin to feel that small level of attractiveness begin to grow, once again, as she picked-up on his several impressive displays of masculinity, and had to admit that she was… impressed.

But, she told herself as she looked away from him while he and his companions continued to play a game of basketball in their gym class, while all the females were cheering for them as if it were an actual game and not just a class assignment, what were the odds of _them_ ever going back to moments like that? He hated her greatly because of what she had done to both him and his girlfriend. Why would he suddenly begin to try and develop the type of relationship with her, that she slowly found herself wanting?

Feeling rather depressed over all the changes, and bored since the girls weren't allowed to play basketball on that day, because the teacher was afraid of the guys going too hard and harming them (the sexist jerk), she stood from the bench and began to walk down the steps of the bleachers.

She made her way onto the hard wooden floor, and avoided the gazes of others as they watched her.

* * *

That was another thing.

Everything she did, no matter how simple, seemed to draw attention. People had really begun to notice the girl who held a unique pink hair and green eyes combination, and had slept with the one male in the school who was considered unattainable because of his harpy-like girlfriend. And because she had accomplished a difficult feat, a spotlight has been placed on her for what seemed to be, permanently.

That was why they stared as she made her way towards the back of the gym, and intended on exiting. But a block appeared in front of her in the form of a cocky male.

He opened his mouth to speak, and she rolled her eyes and walked around him. She knew that this only brought more attention to her, but she didn't care about it. Let herself be a target — she can handle whatever was thrown at her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sexuality

_**Sexuality**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was something she'd thought of, but never truly believed was possible. And it happened on the most unlikely of days — a Sunday. Where school was the least of her worries because she had already finished her homework, and she was ready to attend another religious outing with her family.

She had exited her house dressed in another appropriate ensemble of a light green dress that went down past her knees, a white jacket that was opened, white, small-heeled shoes, and her short pink hair pulled back in a white headband with simple earrings in her ears and a religious necklace hanging around her neck (looking the part of a religious female, all the more), secretly smuggling a pack of cigarettes in the inside pocket that she had sewn into the jacket, when she saw him.

He stood there, on her driveway, dressed in his traditional all-black color and sticking out like a sore thumb amongst her family's house decorations that clearly didn't include a teenage boy.

She avoided the look her parents sent her as he approached them with confidence, and spoke, to her surprise, to her father and mother, and asked them permission to go with them.

* * *

The horror. The audacity. The confusion.

How could he do such a thing? Asking to invade something that was very important to her family (although not much to her), as if he had the _right_. She was certain that her parents were more furious about this than she was, because her mind was still struggling to grasp around the entire situation.

He wanted to go with them? Him, the male whom she was certain wanted nothing more than to kill her after what she'd done. She'd sinned — terribly, and with a _female_ — and that was enough to make her feel like all the anger directed towards her, _from this very male who was __still__ trying to convince her parents to let him go with them all_, was justified.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't such a strong source of hatred that she hadn't half-expected him to just murder her while they were in the classroom, and happily accept the consequences, and wasn't surprised when he didn't.

_What is he doing? Why does he want to come with us? Has he lost his mind? Is he intoxicated, drugged, or just plain __stupid__?_

Her thoughts continued to debate his reasoning behind it, and this was why she was caught off-guard when he looked at her and spoke her name. It was said so casually — as if they were, dare she say it, _friends_. And it both caused her heart to thump a beat slightly harder than all others, and her annoyance at his appearance all the more stronger.

"_Why?" _Her father asked; a word that didn't require any indication as to what it meant. There was only one thing it _could_ be, at the moment.

"_Because… I want to be with your daughter."_

* * *

"_I refuse to be with you. Now, if you would please excuse us, we are close to being late and punctuality is not something that I do not take seriously."_

* * *

That was just one of many other confrontations, all done on Sundays, as he seemed to try and weave his way further into her life. She blew him off each time in a polite, little lady manner that her mother approved of (although the woman was somewhat upset with how harsh she was being to the _young gentleman_), and went on her way.

When he knew that that wasn't getting him anywhere, he began to try and get closer to her, at school.

At school, her refusals were less than polite and more filled with harsh anger towards him. She was a contradicting bitch; a part of her wanted to be with him — _had_ wanted to be with him since a cold bucket of water was thrown on her face and she realized that she couldn't have what her body craved because of society and its set-in-stone rules — while the other part wanted nothing more than to smash his head against a desk for being such a bastard.

How dare he think that he can suddenly claim her as his, and ask permission to get involved with both her personal and school life, just because his hormones were rushing?

(She wasn't exactly sure what it was that was driving him. Was it that he missed the sex? His girlfriend refused to satisfy him? Was it some sort of bet? Dare? Challenge that he refused to decline and wanted desperately to win? Or, maybe, his motives were genuine…?

Whatever they were, she didn't care.

She remembered their past too well to suddenly let it go and pursue a new future with him. Nope. She refused. And she would continue to refuse him until he finally saw that she _would never be with him_, and stopped being a fool).

His blunt and uncaring attitude was no help, either. With each failed attempt, he grew more persistent to the point where he actually walked-in one day — today — and brought her candy.

A red, heart-shaped box closed with a frilly pink and red ribbon, with a rose beneath the bow that was tied on top. Her name was scrawled in fancy, very feminine handwriting in gold gel, and every pair of eyes in the room was on them as he handed it to her; waiting for a response.

* * *

She'd never been one to do cruel things in her life.

She had always been that type of child her parents wanted. A sweet, smart, _respectful_ child who had a good head screwed on their shoulders, and would never do something that would make any other person feel bad in some way, somehow.

Yet, she'd gone through a lot of change in the past few years — in the last three or so months, especially.

And that was why she grabbed the box, stood from her desk, opened the window, and threw it out of the classroom and watched as it landed on the sidewalk, over the school's front gate. (She had a hell of an arm). She then closed it, and as if nothing had just happened, she went back to her desk and went back to reading the novel that she had bought at the bookstore, the other day.

He was still at her desk and looked down at her with hard eyes. Not an emotion could be deciphered from the black-hole-like orbs, but the people were expecting a blowout.

But, it never came.

He huffed a breath and went to take his seat. And like always, she could feel his gaze burning into the back of her neck. She rolled her eyes at this; wanting to stop the beating of her heart as it became erratic and somewhat fearful. It was reacting to his intense gaze, while also feeling some pain from the way that she refused to acknowledge his attempts at wooing her, and just _be with him already_.

_Treacherous heart._ She thought as she flipped the page and continued to read about the geisha struggling to keep her virginity intact as several men pursued her due to her career choice. _I wish I could just rip you out, sometimes. He has an angle — a bad angle. Stop being stupid and realize it._

She _refused_ to fall for him like all his other weak fan-girls.

* * *

He didn't stop.

As much as she prayed, each and every night for him to stop his ridiculous attempts at trying to grasp her and make her his, the moron simply wouldn't stop and had taken some annoying, serious measures in order to try and ensure his successfulness.

He's begun to ward-off any males who even showed the smallest hint of interest in her. Males whom she used to be able to hold a positive conversation with, now didn't say two words to her as she approached them, but instead fled the scene as if the Devil himself were on their tails.

Which, maybe, he was?

In the form of a young boy with swimmable black eyes of darkness, a physique like no other, and a menacing aura around him as he gazed at her from afar, clearly happy with the fact that those boys didn't speak to her.

That had been the last straw.

And she walked up to him, grabbed the bastard by his arm, and began to drag him to the roof of the school.

Whether she was taking him there to speak to him, or throw him off the edge and finally be rid of all the problems that he had been causing for her in the past six weeks, she was unsure.

But she'd know once she got there.

* * *

Murder, she realized, was not the answer. Yes he would be gone, but she didn't feel like being sent to jail and being a huge disappointment to her parents, and the rest of her family. Jail was not where she was meant to live-out the rest of her days, and that was why, as tempting as the offer sounded, she didn't push him off of the school roof but instead took the initiative to beat some sense into him — literally or metaphorically.

"_Leave me alone."_ She hissed at him like a viper scorned. _"I've already told you, many, many, __many__ times, that I don't want anything to do with you. Why do you still feel the need to continue to harass me and ruin my life?"_

"_You know why."_

"_That's a load of crap. What's your real reason Uchiha? Why are you still unable to take a hint although they've been smacking in your face since the first time you tried to get close to me?" _He only stood a few feet away from the fence, and she could very easily push him back and over with her anger fueling her strength, but she continued to try and keep it in check.

He was silent, and this aggravated her. She groaned and heaved a tired, annoyed sigh, while digging her blunt nails into her school books. If only she hadn't cut them. Then maybe she could claw-out those annoying eyes of his…

"_Hn."_ That damned one-syllable response of his had never looked like a more justified reason to murder, before.

"_Christ. Honestly, I don't understand you, Uchiha. You've hated me for the past months because of what happened, and now you're suddenly trying to spend Sundays with my family, giving me gifts, and getting rid of all of my friends and stuff. Why would you do such a thing? What's your angle — your hidden agenda? It can't be something as dumb as you've fallen in love with me. That's too cliché." _She said.

He didn't answer her. And for a moment, she wondered if he truly _had_ fallen in love with her. The very idea of it made her inhale the oxygen around her, harshly, and her viridian green eyes to widen. No… it couldn't be…

"_That's not it." _He said to her in that deep, masculine voice of his. And for a moment, she was stuck between loving it, hating it, being relieved at the words that he had spoken, and pissed at the vague answer that he had given her. She was being straight to the point. Did it kill him to be assertive?

"_Then what is it?" _She asked; her eyes narrowing a little as she looked for signs of lying on his face. There was the possibility that whatever it was that he was about to say to her, could be a giant lie, and she was not going to accept that.

"_You… interest me…"_

And there it was; that same curiosity that she had been experiencing, was now in his eyes. She wondered if it was contagious, and if she had somehow passed it on to him. If that was the case, she really hated the fact that it was not something a person's immune system could fight-off, and hopefully get rid of. No. This curiosity would not be sustained — filled, satisfied — until…

"_Well __get over it__!" _She said to him harshly. No. She would not deal with this; not this annoying curiosity. She would not accept the fact that he was trying to get to the same level of closeness with her, as she had been doing just a few months ago, with his girlfriend. No. That level of problems had sailed away for her, but it appeared that a new vessel had docked and wouldn't be going away, anytime soon.

With those as her final words, she made her way back down into the school and to her classroom, with the sickening feeling that her display had only fanned the flames.

* * *

I'm a lesbian, she's thought of saying to him, on several occasions, just to get him to stop. While she wouldn't normally do such a thing, what happened on the roof was beginning to get to her. It had left her feeling rather paranoid about what he would do next, and the things that would come with it.

But she, knowing better than to resolve to such a low tactic to get him to stop, put on a brave face and lost all thoughts of getting him to believe that she was a lesbian. In a way, she'd be insulting other homosexual females, and she wasn't going to do that. So instead, she put up with him for around another week before she finally decided that enough was enough, and that it was time to take drastic measures.

She went to her principal, a very sweet and understanding woman. She told her everything that was going on, and had managed to get her class schedule switched so that she didn't share a single one with that Uchiha bastard. And, in time, it was as if he didn't even exist in her life, anymore.

And it was… bitter sweet.

She loved the fact that she didn't have to worry about him pulling any one of his little stunts and ruining her day. She loved that she could finally pay attention to her teachers, and actually take good notes. She _loved_ the fact that no one seemed to pay attention to her, and watch her with hawk-eyes as they waited for the Uchiha to try to socialize with her, again.

Yet—

(And she hated the fact that there was a _yet_ more than anything else in the world. Why, oh why, couldn't her body stop getting mixed-up in what it wanted, and just settle upon one thing, permanently and forever?)

She missed… him.

—for a moment, she thought that she was going to vomit while listening to her history teacher speak about some of the wars that Japan had been in, with some gruesome details—

It was horrible, but true.

She actually _missed_ his silly attempts at trying to get her to be with him, and the way he pursued her without fear. She slowly began to expect him to walk into her classroom, any day now, and pull some huge stunt that she'll hate… but also secretly feel flattered at the fact that a guy was willing to go through such lengths for her.

It was a terrible, awful, sickening feeling — this internal war. But it was there, and she had to somehow suck it up and either deal with it, or bury it.

* * *

She settled upon burying it.

* * *

"_What the hell are you—mmph!"_

That bastard… that cold-hearted, arrogant, pompous, cocky bastard! She wished that he hadn't restrained her in such a way where her hands were at her side, pressed harshly against her body, and completely useless to her, so that she could grab at his hair and pull with all the strength that she could muster. Hopefully, she'd rip out those silky black locks that hung on his face…

And the cause of this unbridled fury was that today, on a sweet Monday morning, a few weeks after all was good since she had her classes changed, he did what she had dreamed of: walked into the class, pulled her up from her seat, and kissed her.

It was something she hadn't expected him to do. And not even as he continued to move his lips against her own, and slowly delve his tongue into her mouth (she briefly wondered why it was that her body was allowing him to do these things to her, while every person in the classroom watched), and began to explore her hot, wet cavern, was she able to believe it.

The motion forced her body to lock-up as she began to experience those touches that she hadn't felt for what seemed to be eternity. And it seemed like that had been enough to light her entire body on fire, again, because she was close to squirming as he pressed her body harder against his.

"_Mmm…" _The moan was ripped from her throat, and she could feel him smirk against her lips. She would've frowned had he not been a master at distracting her with his tongue.

When he finally let her breathe, her face was flushed and her lips and the inside of her mouth surely held a coating of his saliva. She breathed heavily as he placed his forehead against hers and said to her softly, _"Go out on a date with me."_

She refused to give in, despite the way her body was tingling. _"Fuck… you…"_

"_That's a dirty mouth you have there — allow me to make it—"_

"_Uchiha-san, release Haruno-san and get to class." _She thanked the big guy upstairs as her teacher walked into the room, and ordered the male to put her down. Thankfully, he hadn't been there when said male had assaulted her mouth, but that didn't make the situation any less embarrassing.

The male student released her, and she made sure to fix her uniform and act as if whatever it was that just happened was nothing important to her, as he licked his lips and left the class.

Her heart never stopped beating so harshly, and her lips never stopped tingling, as she tried to pay attention and avoid the aftermath of what had just happened to her, at the beginning of class. Damn.

* * *

A kiss on Monday…

A make-out session on Tuesday…

Some groping on Wednesday…

A little sexual teasing on Thursday...

And by Friday, she had lost her sanity and was once again letting him penetrate her. She honestly hated herself for giving-up rather quickly, after he kissed her. But he ignited feelings that she thought were long-gone; which had actually just been buried so deeply that she thought them to be nonexistent.

But they were always there — always trying to be noticed, again. And it had taken them to make physical contact, again, to be the match that lit them.

And man was that flame _burning_!

"_I hate you…"_ She muttered into his ear as she held on tightly to his body. He was unbuttoning her shirt with a single hand while he used the other to massage her breast, and pressed her farther against the wall using the rest of his body. She hated how good he was at multitasking.

He smirked as he got the white school blouse unbuttoned, and grabbed both of her breasts with his large hands. They were more-than-big-enough to grab onto her somewhat small mounds, but he didn't necessarily care about the size, as much as he did about the fact that he finally had her — after a good two months of struggling to get this girl's attention after all that they'd done together, he was finally able to touch her, again.

* * *

It was something that he had been wanting to do, since he first realized that she was the girl at the party — the girl who had rocked his world. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to spend another night with her, despite being committed to his pretty girlfriend.

But he forgot about the red-headed girl as he finally had the little pink vixen in his claws. A sweet, submissive little thing, that made some of the nicest sounds that he'd ever heard while he delivered nothing but pleasure to the both of them. And those weeks where he took her when and where he wanted, had spoiled him into making him believe that she was his toy and he could do with her what he pleased.

He supposed that was his biggest mistake.

He thought that she was disposable, despite how much his body had begun to crave wanting to be with her. It was a physical attraction — mainly because he hadn't ever taken the time to get to know this girl who had been warming his bed for months, and doing as he said without a second-thought.

That was why he suffered so much when she was no longer with him. When he couldn't just simply reach out and touch her, or take her somewhere private.

His body had grown possessive with each moment he spent with her, and he hated the fact that he was without her. But he had brushed-off these feelings, which, at the time he believed was just sex withdrawal, and resolved to getting back together with his ex-girlfriend to fill the void.

It worked… until that day in the girls' locker room where he heard her voice for the first time in weeks, and learned some very shocking things about her.

She'd been sleeping with his girlfriend. In the moments when he wasn't with her, she was with the red-head and the two were doing things that were nothing less than sexual, wherever they could — out of frustration, his girlfriend had said to him when she tried to desperately explain her motives.

But he didn't care about the motives. He just cared about the fact that she was playing them _both_. It was something that he'd never seen any person do. She had the balls to sleep with both of them, while maintaining a certain level of innocence…

Needless to say, that was where his curiosity with her, began. Yes he was angry at her for doing such a thing, but he respected it, as well. Not many could pull one over on him, and those who did were males who used dirty tricks. But she was a female who looked incapable of harming anyone in any way, and yet she'd managed to fool them both and possibly get from them what he assumed, she wanted: a relationship with one of them.

He wasn't sure whether it was him, or his girlfriend, but he'd be damned if he lost to a female. No way would his male pride swell from that. So he began to see just who it was that she wanted, by showing interest in her.

And fuck him if he didn't begin to fall for this girl; who played hard-to-get like no other, and delivered some of the worst turn-downs that he'd ever seen and heard. She was bitch. A sassy little bitch who looked as if she wanted to chop off his genitals and shove them down his throat, whenever she saw him.

It was an odd attraction. But it was there, nonetheless.

He began to like the way that she was different from the fan-girls, and had a dark side to her, like no other. Many females had shown their so-called _dark sides_ to him in the hopes of getting his attention, but he could see past them all and their facades. But he could tell that her dark side was real, and that it grasped him like a powerful magnet to metal.

That was why he did the things he did. That was why he went to such lengths to get to her, before he snapped and decided on talking the less subtle approach and just take her.

He wanted this girl for the fact that she was unique, and he could see himself with her, for a long time. Not… marriage, long, but definitely until-the-end-of-high-school-or-college long, and that was more than enough for him.

* * *

"_You ass…"_ She cursed; the way he liked it.

Her blunt fingernails were digging into his scalp and he was groaning in both pain and pleasure as she pulled on his hair. He was taking her the hardest he ever had, and he was certain that he was seeing white spots in his eyes as he got closer and closer to his climax.

She had already cum about… twice, he believed. He was unsure. He was too wrapped around the feelings that she was giving him, to pay attention to how many times she had managed to get to her release.

"_You better not cum inside me… or I swear, I'll __murder__ you."_

He scoffed; turning her around so that her back was to him, and she was leaning on the old desk in the janitor closet, while his hands were on her hips and he continued pumping in and out of her. _"Why not? You liked it before…" _He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible as the pressure built-up in his penis, and he felt her walls start to tighten.

"_Ngh… don't… I can f-feel you growing inside me… don't cum in…" _

He was closer and closer, but he'd be damned if he let himself go before she did, despite the pink-haired beauty having lost that little competition, a while ago.

"_Damn…" _He muttered; it was becoming too much.

"_Don't you dare." _She hissed as she felt his nails dig deeper into the sensitive skin of her hips. She was certain that the skin there was bruised, and that she'd have to apply some medication to her wounds when she got home, later. _"T-today isn't a safe day. If you cum in me… I'll get p-pregnant."_

For a moment, his mind was frozen in time as his brain registered what she had just said. He didn't recall her ever mentioning when it was okay to ejaculate inside of her, back when they were still having their affair. He assumed that it was because she was on birth control or something — and it seemed like she had given it up, after that period in the past months where they weren't together, at all.

The very thought of having a child with her was… tolerable. It was odd, but he didn't cringe at the idea of getting this girl pregnant, and starting a family with her. It was something that he could even enjoy, if he had to be honest.

In fact… it was rather tempting.

It would bond her to him, forever, and she could never leave his side — but with her stubborn attitude, he wasn't sure just how true that was. This girl wasn't an idiot. If she wanted to leave him at some point in the future, she would surely be able to find out a way to do so, without him knowing.

But he'd be lying if that didn't make the thought of releasing him inside of her, more attractive to him.

"_Uchiha__…" _She hissed. _"Pull. Out..." _

Yet as tempting as the offer was, he wasn't one to do that to this girl. He wouldn't dare impregnate her when she clearly didn't want to have a child with him. (Something that he was now determined to change, because this girl looked like the perfect person to bear him strong, little Uchiha children). So he pulled-out and came on her back.

Like a gentleman.

* * *

"_I fucking hate you…"_

*smirk*

"_I know…"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

So yeah. That's it. See, Sasuke and Sakura _do_ end-up together. Just not like others were probably hoping. Yeah. I would've showed their future, but I thought it'd be perfect to end it there. This is the final chapter, and I believe that it was a successful little project.

I've always loved the idea of making Sakura the tough one and having Sasuke be the one to work for her attention; and when they finally get together, she never truly loves him. I'd turn it into a full-blown fanfic, but that'll be later on in my career as a writer — when I have everything where I want it to be. So yeah, it'll take a while, but it'll definitely happen.

If you have any questions regarding what happens next, feel free to ask me and I'll reply. This story is over and I don't want people to be angry over the cliffhanger. Besides, it's not like I can spoil it or anything. :)

Please give me any last comments, in a review, and you guys can expect another project from me, this spring break. Thank you for supporting this story — I appreciate it.


End file.
